dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Daily Bonus
Deus daily bonus is a mini-game which replaced Daily Bonus, where bigger rewards were rewarded if logged-in consecutively for 10 hrs days. This mini-game is based on the player's luck. The player has to choose a card after the game shuffles it randomly and instead shows a picture. The games reveals the prize after the player has chosen his/her card. Daily Bonus #5000 Gold #1000 Food #Free Try #40000 Gold #50000Gold #7500 Food #20000 Food #Exclusive Dragon or Rare Hybrid Dragon #50 Gems Game The game starts with 9 cards. Every card has its own unique rewards. Some of the rewards will change every week. The odds of getting any given prize isn't 1 in 9 and the cards themselves are just for show. Each prize has it's own rarity and most of the time you'll get one of the less impressive prizes. The better the prize, the more difficult it is to get. : The Rarity list : :: Rarity 0 = 1 ---> Common Prize. :: Rarity 1 = 1.3 :: Rarity 2 = 3 :: Rarity 3 = 7 :: Rarity 4 = 10 :: Rarity 5 = 15 :: Rarity 6 = 20 :: Rarity 7 = 30 :: Rarity 8 = 50 --> Rare Prize. : Rewards : :: Rarity 0 - 1 : Basic items (low Gold and Food Prize) :: Rarity 2 : Special Command :: Rarity 3 : High Gold Prize :: Rarity 4 - 5 : Decorative items :: Rarity 6 : High Food Reward :: Rarity 7 - 8 : Dragons / Gems / Buildings Super Shuffle The Super Shuffle option was added on 12/04/2013 By paying 10 Gems, you can have a shuffle with the 6 low rarity cards removed (5000 Gold, 7500 Food, Free Try, 50000 Gold, 75000 Gold, and 20000 Food). So you have a better chance to get a high prize. You also don't have to wait 24 hours to use it. 'Current List (13/06/2013)' #5000 #1000 #Free Try #40000 #50000 #7500 #20000 #Crystal Dragon #50 Item Changes 'First release' #Legendary Dragon #1,000 #Free Try #35,000 #Dragon Statue #Super Tile #14,000 #Dark Fire Dragon #Hot Metal Dragon '19/02/2013' #5,000 #1,000 #Free Try #35,000 #Dragon Statue #Little Dragon Statue #14,000 #Ninja Dragon #10 '26/2/2013' *25,000 *Steampunk Dragon *20 '26/5/2013' #5000 #1000 #Free Try #35,000 #50000 #25000 #10000 #Deep Forest Dragon #20 '11/3/2013' #5,000 #1,000 #Free Try #35,000 #50,000 #10,000 #25,000 #Moose Dragon #50 '19/3/2013' *Venom Dragon *20 '25/03/2013' #1,000 #5,000 #Free Try #35,000 #50,000 #10,000 #15,000 #Soccer Dragon #40 '02/04/2013' #5,000 #1,000 #Free Try #35,000 #50,000 #10,000 #15,000 #Mirror Dragon #40 '12/04/2013' #5,000 #1,000 #Free Try #40,000 #50,000 #7,500 #20,000 #Poo Dragon #35 '19/04/2013' #5,000 #1,000 #Free Try #40,000 #50,000 #7,500 #20,000 #Pirate Dragon #40 '22/04/2013' #5,000 #1,000 #Free Try #40,000 #50,000 #7,500 #20,000 #Music Dragon #40 '30/04/2013' #5,000 #1,000 #Free Try #40,000 #50,000 #7,500 #20,000 #Wind Dragon #40 '07/05/2013' #5,000 #1,000 #Free Try #40,000 #50,000 #7,500 #20,000 #Legendary Dragon #45 '(23/05/2013)' #5000 #1000 #Free Try #40000 #50000 #7500 #20000 #Legendary Dragon #45 '29/05/2013' #5,000 #1,000 #Free Try #40,000 #50,000 #7,500 #20,000 #Armadillo Dragon #40 '05/06/2013' #5,000 #1,000 #Free Try #40,000 #50,000 #7,500 #20,000 #Pirate Dragon #Wind Dragon deus daily bonus